


The Booth

by niamdaisies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I am so sorry please I swear it's not that awful, Niam - Freeform, awful writing, flirty Liam, happy ending!, niall is a always a whore for pink in my stories, pretty niall, ugly meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdaisies/pseuds/niamdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just ... ugh. He just wanted to sit at his favorite booth! Instead he was at war with a prick who was maybe kinda hot..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Booth

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the super shitty summary omg. anyway I hope this isn't too bad! tell me what you think! (: x

It was quite cold outside this day so Niall decided to head down to that small cafe down the street again.

It was cute and cozy and warm and Niall loved it. He loved that coffee smell and he loved their little triangle sandwiches.

Niall went there about four times a week. He chose this little booth in the far right corner of the small cafe, loving the bit of isolation he got but loving that he wasn't too secluded at all.

So niall wrapped his pink scarf around his neck and pulled his white sweater sleeves over his hands as he walked towards the place.

When Niall walked in he was greeted with hellos and hugs from the workers as usual, seeing as he was there nearly every day.

After greeting everybody, with a smile Niall walked over to his favorite booth.

There was a problem.

Halfway to the booth, Niall's smile faltered as he noticed some guy had taken it.

That was HIS booth. That booth was Niall's.

So Niall wrapped his scarf tighter around himself and puffed his chest out a tad as he walked over there trying to be as intimidating as possible.

When Niall was finally stood beside the booth, the man looked up from his phone to see the blonde staring down at him.

"Uhm... can I help you?" the man raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips a tad.

Niall huffed,"This is my booth."

The man laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize we had assigned seats in here"

Niall clenched his fists underneath his sleeves and nearly growled at the man.

"This is my booth. It's mine, get out."

The man rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"Nice scarf. Anyway my name is Liam, pleasure to meet you too."  
Liam sighed and sat back even more. "I don't see your name on this booth. I'm not moving."

Niall slammed his palm on the table and gritted his teeth.

"I swear it will be written in your blood if you don't move out of MY booth"

Liam laughed and raised his hands in defense,"Calm down there, pretty. I'm still not moving."

Niall huffed again but sat down across from the man this time.

"Well I'm not letting you have it. I'm not moving either."

Liam rolled his eyes,"Whatever you say."

The blonde crossed his arms getting more infuriated by the second.

"Fuck get out of my booth!" he then proceeded to throw the sugar packets at Liam who didn't move and just raised an eyebrow as the packets hit his body and face.

"No"

Niall was going to shoot this guy. He decided to shut up then and tighten his scarf.

Maybe if he just stood his ground, Liam would leave.

That didn't happen.

It had been a solid two hours and both of them were still sat in each other's company while the waitresses would pass by with an occasional wink or whistle at Niall. (they knew he hadn't dated in like, years)

It wasn't long before Niall realized he was going to miss the new episode of Gossip Girl if he didn't get out of there in a few minutes. But he couldn't just let that guy think he won!

Luckily, God sent him an angel then. (and he didn't even believe!)

A super tall guy with the longest damn hair walked into the cafe then, smiling stupidly and pointing to the bell above the door as it chimed when a waitress came to greet him.

After some small talk and stupid dancing from the guy, he came to the booth and put a hand on prick-guy's shoulder with a smile.

"Liam i didn't know you were on a date! Listen I'm real proud of you but you don't seem too happy with each other anyway so that's why I'm going to make you come with me and I don't even have to feel guilty!"

Okay...

Prick-guy spoke up then,"I'm not on a date. Also, Harry, what could you take me out to do that's any better than sitting with this lovely ball of sunshine?"

Super tall guy — Harry — then laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I understand that this is probably your first chance to get laid in the past like, year, but come on, we can feed the birds again. I bought bread."

Prick-Guy sighed then and stood up,"Okay. Let me just.." 

Then the fucking guy picked up Niall's mug and took a sip of his coffee before putting it down again and stealing the piece of toast Niall had just finished spreading jam onto.

He took a bite and nodded at his friend,"Alright let's go"

So soon they were gone (thank god) and Niall was beyond pissed.

Who the FUCK just does that?!

Niall couldn't even look at the mug on the table anymore as he stood up, paid for his food and left the cafe. 

At least he was the last one to leave.

-

The next day Niall was sure that stupid guy wouldn't be there again so he started his way down to the cafe again to just enjoy himself.

As soon as he walked in though, he was greeted by the same stupid prick from the day before.

Approaching him, Niall sat down.

"Oh hey there. Couldn't resist seeing me, could you?"

Niall rolled his eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I just couldn't refrain", he said boredly and picked up the little menu in front of him.

Liam smiled and leaned back a bit,"You look mighty pretty today. you seem to like pink as much as your cheeks do"

Niall looked down at his pink t-shirt before scoffing,"I don't even own that many pink things"

The brunette laughed,"Yeah, okay."

And that was the end of conversation.

The entire time though, Niall wanted to just lean over the table and hit him. This was his goddamn booth!

"Are you two together?"

A guy with really nice hair and stubble came by and stood by the table

Niall laughed,"No"

The guy nodded with a smile,"Cool. So how about you come with me? The booth in the other corner back there is much more comfortable and I haven't got anyone to share it with"

The blonde blushed but shook his head,"Sorry. This is my booth and I'd like to stay here"

The guy raised an eyebrow,"You sure? I could even help warm you up afterwards. It's winter after all and you're only wearing a t shirt."

Niall shook his head again,"I'm okay. Thank you though"

"I said come on. You won't regret it"

"I-I don't-"

"He said no, alright? He's fine here, leave him be." Liam interrupted him, standing up from his seat to look the guy in the eye.

"Whatever, mate." he waved him off, looking at Niall and winking,"I'll see you around, beautiful, don't you worry"

And with that he stalked off to the booth he was talking about before.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked, sitting back down across from the blonde.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure? You're shaking. Or are you just cold? You're not wearing a sweater"

Niall looked at the goosebumps on his arms,"Just cold. I'm fine, thanks."

So Liam smiled, taking off his sweater and handing it to Niall before getting up and making his way towards the door.

"Wait!" Niall stood and rushed over to him, sweater still in his hands and he spoke,"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Liam smiled at though and took the sweater from him, rolling it up as you might to dress a child, putting it over his head and guiding his arms through the sleeves.

"I was never mean, blondie"

And he was out the door.

Niall blew out a breath.

Okay...  
-

Niall was sure Liam was just pulling his leg so just the next day, he walked down to that cafe as usual, the brunettes sweater clutched tightly in his hand.

"Nice seeing you, pretty" Liam.

He opened the door for him, putting a hand on the small of his back (which he did not enjoy) (!!!!).

The blonde sat down at the booth, Liam of course sitting across from him.

"You just want to piss me off. Why are you so keen on doing that?"

Liam laughed, leaning back and making himself comfortable.

"I'm not. I haven't done anything. I like sitting here and so do you, what's the problem?"

Niall could feel himself turning red with anger, his cheeks heating up.

"Stop! I already told you this is MY booth! It has been forever, why can't you just sit somewhere else?! You're trying to push my buttons and all you want is to piss me off and it's working okay!"

The brunette smiled sadly,"Babe, I-"

"Don't call me babe."

Liam sighed,"Niall. I just.. the first time, I just thought you were a bitch so I didn't move. But I've been coming back because I know I'll see you and honestly, I think you're just a little ball of rage and snarky comments that is secretly a ball of sunshine and cute blushing. Like right now! You're blushing!

Listen, I have you my sweater yesterday because you were cold and I was wearing a long sleeve so I was gonna be fine. I.. I'm not sure exactly what I'm trying to say here but, I, yeah. I'm not trying to piss you off, I want to get to know you better and you're not letting me."

Niall took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay. Sorry. Uhm, I brought you back your sweater by the way."

Liam shook his head,"Nah keep it. Looks cute on you"

The blonde blushed and set the sweater down beside him.

Liam spoke up again then,"So since it's clear that neither of us are going to give up this booth and you won't be getting rid of me any time soon, we should get to know each other."

"What do you want to know?" Niall raised an eyebrow, reaching over to grab a menu and pretend he was looking at what to eat.

"Your full name maybe? Your age.. what you're into.. that kind of stuff"

Niall say back then and cleared his throat.

"Okay. My name is Niall  
James Horan. I'm 21 and I like to read and keep my territory mine." he shot a glare at Liam as he said that last one, watching Liam physically gulp.

"Okay , okay, pretty. my name is Liam James Payne, I'm 25 and I like pretty, feisty, young men. I also like to read" he smiled, winking at the blonde.

The younger boy nodded slowly and bit at his thumbnail.

"Do you wanna go on a date with a 25 year old?" Liam asked, smiling as he reached over to take nialls hand away from his mouth and down to the table.

"No, not really. The only 25 year old I know took my booth and literally just told me he thought I was a bitch"

Liam laughed,"I'm sorry! You were all cranky and stuff so like" he shrugged.

"I can make it up to you. I'm actually a decent guy, I swear" Liam smiled hopefully.

Niall just stared for a moment before sighing.

"Fine. Make it up to me by buying me some food, I'm hungry"

The two laughed and that was the start of an.. unusual friendship.

Liam would invite Niall to lunch or movies or ice cream and Niall would try to say no and then get sucked into it anyway and end up enjoying himself much to his displeasure.

Liam was incredibly flirty, knowing exactly the right things to say to get Niall all flustered and pink, and Niall was still as shy and sarcastic as always.

They were into completely different things and had incredibly different personalities but somehow they just.. fit.

Their weird, going-on-dates-but-not-calling-them-dates-and-doing-everything-as-friends thing lasted a good two months before Liam finally made a real move at one of these not-date things.

The movies seemed simple enough, so Liam bought both tickets and snacks for both and what not like always and they went and watched a movie. Easy.

This time though, halfway through the film, Liam pulled the classic cliche and pretended to raise his arms in a yawn, only to wrap one of them around Niall's shoulders. 

By this time in their friendship, Niall had gotten used to the flirtatiouness and the constant compliments so this wasn't really anything he should've been surprised about. But he was.

This was the first time he did something considered ROMANTIC, rather than just shamelessly flirty.

Not knowing how to react, Niall just sat stiffly until Liam not-so-subtly pulled him a tad closer before making his intentions completely obvious by pulling up the armrest between them and scooting closer once it was out of his way.

After a few minutes, Liam got impatient and put a hand to Niall's head and pulled it down to where he was lying on his shoulder, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around his own waist.

They stayed this way for the rest of the movie and when it ended, Liam gently rubbed the blonde's arm and kissed his hair before standing up and pulling Niall up with him.

"C'mon." Niall was sure he'd never been so red in his life when Liam grabbed his hand to help him up and didn't let go as they walked out of the theater.

After a few minutes of walking hand in hand, Liam has managed to drag them to a small park just around the corner of the theater. 

Sitting on the bench and pulling Niall into his lap, Liam smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hi."

Niall blushed even harder (if possible) and giggled before tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

"H-Hi"

"You're really beautiful Niall, did you know that?"

Wow! What a surprise! Niall got even more red, resembling a tomato at last!

"Th-thank you." 

Liam shifted a bit, pulling Niall closer and playing with his hair for a moment.

"Niall, do you like me?"

Niall blinked and stuttered for a second," I-I well I- I think? I think s-so?"

Despite the total hesitation and stutters throughout, Liam couldn't help but feel at the top of the world as he kissed his cheek again.

"I like you too. A lot. Would you be totally opposed to being my boyfriend?"

The blondes mouth dropped open as he tried to collect what he'd just heard.

"Did you just ask me out?"

Liam laughed,"I'm pretty sure, yeah"

"Then, no. Thank you. I-I mean yes! Like yes I-I'll go out with you b-but like I'm not.. I'm not like opposed. I would really love to actually"

So cute, Liam thought, grabbing Niall's chin between his fingers and tilting his head up.

"Ever been kissed?"

Niall shook his head with a blush.

"Would you opposed to me kissing you right now?"

"Yes... I mean no! Like, I mean that-"

And oh. They were kissing. Just like that, Liam had pressed his lips against Niall's and moved them slowly, pecking him gently and gracefully as Niall awkwardly tried to follow along with the movements and make it nice for Liam too.

Liam was the first to pull away, chuckling a bit when Niall chased his lips for a second before sitting back, embarrassed.

"Hey Niall?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I sat in your booth."

Niall smiled,"Yeah. Yeah me too"  
-  
"You know what I like, babe, could you order for me while I take him to the restroom? I think he needs a change."

Liam smiled and nodded,"'Course, Ni." he tickled the baby's tummy before pecking Niall and sending them out of the booth while he ordered.

By the time Niall and come back with a freshly changed baby in his arms, his blueberry muffin and iced coffee (2 creams, three sugars and a sprinkle of cinnamon upon special request) was waiting for him across from Liam.

"Thank you, Li, I love you, ugh. Here take Alfie, I wanna eat my muffin without him pulling my hair."

Liam laughed and placed the baby into the high chair at the end of the table and sat back, drinking his own tea as he watched Niall.

Oh god he was nervous.

Niall liked to eat his muffins from the bottom because 'Liam! the top is the best part, why waste it all in the beginning?', so as Niall had been gone, Liam had stuck a pretty little diamond ring into the top of that muffin before putting it back on his plate.

The blonde was just about done, taking the whole top and stuffing it into his mouth at once with a satisfied sigh before he stopped and gave Liam the most confused look he'd ever seen.

Mouth still full, Niall spoke,"There's like a bone in this muffin.. how does that even happen oh my god"

Idiot, Liam thought as he smiled fondly at the blonde before him as he stuck his hand in his mouth to take out that "bone".

Once he properly looked at it, Niall's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Liam oh my god. Liam you let me put the prettiest damn ring in my fucking mouth?" 

With a chuckle, Liam took the ring from nialls hand, stepping out of the booth and around their son, kneeling in front of Niall.

"Niall. Five years ago, we met in this very booth. I remember how your cheeks matched your cute pink scarf and how feisty you were when I refused to move. I stayed because I was irritated that you thought you owned the thing. I can now say that's the best decision I've ever made in my life. Maybe we're doing this backwards, I mean we already made a beautiful baby on our own and we've had like four proper dates, but Niall, oh god. Niall I love you so so much, with everything I have and everything I could ever give. I would hand you the world if I could. So Niall James Horan, would you be totally opposed to becoming Niall James Payne?"

Niall thought the tears would never stop. By the end of this, he was full on sobbing, looking as ugly as can be with a red face and puffy cheeks with tears running down from every angle.

"Yes, oh god Liam, I love you so much! wait, I mean no, like- fuck, you know what I mean. I can't wait to marry you oh my god" Niall threw himself at the brunette on the ground and hugged him tightly before pressing their lips together in a tight kiss, only breaking away when Alfie began to whine from lack of attention.

Sliding the ring into nialls finger, Liam kissed him one last time and even pecked his nose before getting them both up and back into the booth.

Niall continued to cry as he twisted the ring on his finger, amazed by the beauty and the diamonds and he couldn't have ever dreamed of something so pretty.

Looking up and seeing the love of his life holding their baby boy in his arms as he smiled at him, Niall knew that he could never be more glad that Liam refused to move that day.

"I love you, Liam"

With a smile, Liam leaned over the table (careful with the baby) and pecked nialls lips once again.

"I love you more, Niall. And I'm so glad I sat in your booth that day."

**Author's Note:**

> (cough read my niam cat story cough)


End file.
